Jasper Lynderly
Jasper Lynderly is the head of House Lynderly and the Lord of the Snakewood. He is hoping to end House Lynderly's economic and political irrelevance in the region, and bring the Snakewood to new heights. Biography Early Life Jasper Lynderly was born in 357 AC, to Alyssa Waxely and Ossifer Lynderly. Neither cared much for him, and he was more often used as a bargaining chip in arguments than actually parented. The Snakewood was far less economically prosperous than any of the following regions, and though Jasper was not poor, the nobility in Snakewood did not live much better than their smallfolk, only in a stone castle instead of a wooden hut. Heart's Home It was a fresh change of pace for Jasper, then, when his father told him he was to be warded at Heart’s Home. Lord Isembard Corbray had a young son Jasper’s age, and Ossifer hoped the two would become friends and hopefully curry some favor that his father could use somehow. It was only after his arrival that the Lynderlys learnt that young Jon Corbray would be warding with Andar Royce. Ossifer took Jasper aside and explained to him that it would be rude to pull out of the agreement at this point, but Jasper couldn’t help thinking that his father was just glad to be rid of him. Not all was lost however. Lord Isembard had a daughter as well, a shrewd, stubborn slip of a girl called Perrianne. She and Jasper shared interests in mathematics, economics, and not being as poor as they currently were. (Magnate) The two would spend hours behind the castle, hiding from the Septa, chatting, and coming up with schemes to restore House Corbray to the economic self-sufficiency it once had. After years of the dynamic duo failing to make much of a dent in Corbray’s problem, they eventually sold a book of Perrianne’s father’s. The two, though they had filled their pockets, were soon confronted by a quite upset Isembard. Perrianne’s silver tongue managed to calm her father, and Jasper maintains to this day that his life was saved that day. The Lord of the Snakewood Back at Castle Snakewood, however, tragedy snuck. Lady Alyssa had caught Lord Ossifer abed with a Adderbrook whore in front of half the court. Furious and embarrassed, Jasper’s mother had struck her husband, and he fell and hit his head. She maintained that it was an accident, but she hung the next day all the same. Upon learning of his parents’ death, Jasper ran weeping to his room and locked himself inside for a week, allowing only Perri and her father to enter. Though Jasper remained at Heart’s Home for another few years, once he reached his age of majority he had to return to his old home. He sadly said goodbye to Perri and Isembard, set out to his old home, and began to work on making it profitable (Mercantilism(e)). The Snakewood would very likely never be a city, but it would eventually begin to make a profit and drag itself out of debt. He took a brief break from his remodeling to attend Perri’s wedding in 376. Darnold Grafton seemed… airy, but the two seemed happy enough together. Perri’s wedding brought marriage to the forefront of Jas’s mind, and after searching for a noble desperate enough to wed a Lynderly, he finally won the hand of a cousin of House Hunter, Lysa. Within a year of wedding, the two had a daughter, Alys, whom Jasper spoiled rotten from a young age. Alys was a great deal more martial than her father, preferring swords to quills and fights to contracts (as Raymund Grafton unfortunately experienced on more than one visit to Gulltown). However, the girl worked hard in her studies in order to please her father, and the two spent a great deal of time together. Brynden's Rebellion The war caught Snakewood by surprise: the first time they knew of the mounting tensions was when they were called to war by Lord Corbray. Jasper was a man of the Seven, and Gulltown had declared for Brynden, so he readily agreed. Only days from marching, however, Lord Corbray sent a second raven. They were instead to march for Edmund, against Gulltown, against their liege lord and against Isembard’s own daughter. Naturally, Jasper refused this outrageous request, and House Lynderly took up arms in the name of House Arryn. The fighting was a blur. Jasper fought in many an engagement, including Runestone and Harrenhal, the latter of which he distinguished himself in. Jasper caught Prince Roland Baelish in battle, and gave him a rather thorough thrashing, only leaving the man his life with the interference of the Kingsguard (Polearms). He was praised for this, but the war was soon lost, and afterwards he was only shamed for it. After the War Though many of the houses who had declared for Brynden were punished, stripped of land or life, House Lynderly was spared by some notion of Jonathor, Lord Corbray’s son. Why the man chose to do so, Jasper was uncertain. Nevertheless, he was grateful for it. Whilst Jasper was at war, however, Lysa had gotten lonely. She began sleeping with a Tyroshi merchant she had met at Gulltown, and, a week or so after Jasper’s return, decided to run off with him in the dead of night. She and her lover attempted to take Alys with them as well, but the Lynderly girl refused to leave without her father, and was left behind. Lysa sent letters from Tyrosh to her daughter monthly, though Alys steadfastly refused to read them. Eventually, they stopped coming, Lysa having caught a pox and passed in her sleep. The Lynderly household had shrunk to just Jasper and his daughter. Jasper continued his work on economically improving Snakewood, both through trade and setting up new business within. Upon hearing of the King’s tourney, he set off on a business trip’ in Essos, searching for an excuse as to why he would not be attending. He travelled to the Three Daughters and Braavos, but spent most of his time in Pentos, working on a trade deal he now hopes will lead the Vale to new heights of prosperity. Timeline: 357 AC: Jasper is born to Alyssa Waxely and Ossifer Lynderly. 366-369 AC: Jasper goes to ward with Lord Isembard Corbray, and becomes very close friends with his daughter, Perriane. 370 AC: Perrianne and Jasper Lynderly sell an expensive book to aid Corbray’s empty coffers. Lord Ossifer is slain by his wife. 374 AC: Jasper, now a man grown at six and ten, bids farewell to Perri and returns to the Snakewood. 376 AC: Jon marries Lysa Hunter, and the two have a daughter, Alys. 382 AC: Brynden's Rebellion begins. After some shameless side switching by Lord Isembard and his son, resulting in them fighting against Grafton, Jasper declares for Brynden. 384 AC: Brynden's Rebellion ends. Jasper is saved from the block by a pardon from Jon Corbray. 385 AC: Lysa sleeps with a Tyroshi merchant, and runs away with him. She unsuccessfully attempts to take Alys with her. 390 AC: Jasper travels to Essos, likely to avoid attending the king’s feast. Family: http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=7klgpby1zg&f=379640719571422984 Category:House Lynderly Category:Valeman